1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the class of apparatus used for mixing of liquid and liquifiable food ingredients and the like. Specifically, the field of this invention includes mixer arrangements which are mounted on the tops of open cannisters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following United States patents are considered relevant prior art by the applicant in the field of liquid mixer housings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,535 to Clark et al. illustrates a mixing device including a bracket adapted to be mounted on the top of a paint can or the like. The mixer uses a journalled transmission to impart eccentric carriage to the mixers and rotating blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,644, to Von Behren, illustrates a portable mixer bowl support featuring pairs of grooves on a portable mixer base, each pair providing two points of a four point support, with the remaining supports being the lower ends of the mixer's beater shafts which rests on the bottom of the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,768 to F. Clark discloses a stirring device designed to sit eccentrically on a kitchen sauce pan or the like. The device's housing includes horizontal arms having serrations to accommodate a variety of container rim diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,360 to the applicant discloses a mixer housing having a bottom panel with two rows of depending teeth to grip the periphery of a container mouth. It also shows a side board formed in the mixer housing for loading ingredients into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,389 to Simmonds discloses a paint mixer designed to be clamped to the rim of a container, and, as thus mounted, to be disposed at an acute angle to the vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,309 to Adams discloses a mixing apparatus having a vertical shaft and designed to be mounted to the rim of a container eccentrically so that a large recess is provided in the clamp plate for introduction of ingredients into the container for mixing.
None of the above listed prior art mixing devices teaches the use of a contoured bottom channel to accommodate various rim sizes in combination with bosses formed at the base of the channel to angle the mixing shaft toward the center of the container.